Big Picture
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: The XKids think that Logan and Ororo should get together. It's just that they've already been beaten to the punch! Please Read & Review. And Enjoy


The Big Picture

A/N: This fic takes place roughly between the end of X-Men:Evolution Series 1 and before Series 2 When the new students start. This is my first X-Men fic. Storm has been my fav fictional person for over half my life! I normally do Gundam Wing and Harry Potter fics, and this may be Out Of Character, you've been warned. Please Enjoy And most importantly REVIEW!!!  
  
Ororo sat reading a book in her greenhouse. She loved to relax with a good book on a sunny day like today, it was the perfect way to de-stress after a particularly stressful training session with the students....--and Logan.  
  
Flashback- 0730hrs today "Damn it, Nightcrawler! If you don't catch her now. How do you expect to do it in a REAL emergency?!" Logan shouted near the top of his voice at the unfortunate 'fuzzy blue elf'.  
  
Training was hard, Kurt was practising saving people from falling from a height. Luckily for Kitty who was the faller, the height was only 15 ft and if worst came to worst, she could always phase through the floor without impact.  
  
"It is very difficult to catch someone in mid-air and teleport safely back to earth. I need more time..." Nightcrawler sighed with a dejected huff.  
  
"We've been practising this manoeuvre every morning this week!" Logan growled.  
  
All the other students who were using their powers on saving each other turned to see Logan blow his fuse at poor Nightcrawler.  
  
"It wasn't his fault!" Kitty said as she stood in between Logan and Nightcrawler.  
  
"Have it your way Half-Pint." Logan said to Kitty. "I wouldn't put my life in his hands, that's for sure-"  
  
"LOGAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Storm's voice came over the P.A. system of the Danger Room. Everyone's attention was drawn to the resident Weather Goddess in full Angry Goddess mode. "Student's leave now! You'll be late for school. Logan stay here. There is something we must discuss!" With that everyone glanced at the Wolverine then ran out as Storm flew majestically down to the floor from the observation room above. Once she was sure all the students had left she approached him. "Why did you have to be so harsh on Kurt? Your anger and behaviour were completely uncalled for back there." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"He should have done better, that's all. I feel I've put all this effort in to training him and I don't see any results! He jokes and goofs off all the time. He takes nothing seriously, 'Ro. He could be a liability out in real combat." Logan ran his hand though his hair in frustration.  
  
"That is no excuse for ripping his head off! To me it looked like Kurt was really trying, and was too scared of you. Are you sure your not angry for another reason and taking it out on the students?" She got closer to him, "Because if there is, I want to know about it before you verbally tear apart another student. They are not army recruits, Logan they're still children."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry 'Ro. I really didn't mean to be that bad. It's just all this shit with Magneto and his Brotherhood has got me on edge. I mean, look at the time they captured half of them." He Paused "Including you." He looked up at Ororo. "I don't know what I'd of done if I lost you to Magneto and his mind-screwing machine. Look at what it done to Scott. You mean too much to me." Touched by his statement she hugged him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Meanwhile Up In The Observation Room. "Did you see that?!" Kitty said in disbelief. "She kissed him!" All the students were up there. When Storm told them to leave, they went up there half expecting her to fry Wolverine's ass but they were half disappointed not to see a battle, well the male half of the students were. But the other half was shocked. They've not seen Ororo and Logan like that before, we'll not in public anyway.  
  
"So it was only on the top of the head." Jubilee countered.  
  
"With a hug, though. It's gotta mean something!" Ray chimed.  
  
"And Logan's gotta feel something for Ororo, I mean, did you hear what he said to her? He fancies her rotten." Rahne giggled.  
  
"Do you think if we got them together, Logan would stop shouting at me?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
  
"I think so. I mean he's always been quite an angry person and I've not seen him with a woman before." Added Rogue.  
  
"And I've not seen Auntie O with anyone, but she doesn't look like she cares. I think Auntie O has a real calming influence on him."  
  
Kitty plastered a big smile on her face with a plan forming in her mind. "I think we should get them together!!"  
  
The other kids nodded, laughed and discussed with each other what they should do. It was at that moment that Beast had inadvertently walked in. A few minutes later Beast had been involved in the plan 'Operation: Fix-Up'.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Ororo heard a tap on the greenhouse door. She looked to see who it was and smiled to see Kitty. "Come in, Kitty."  
  
Kitty opened the door and stepped inside, admiring the many plants blooming in the summer sunshine. "Are you all right Kitty. I'm sorry what Logan said to you and Nightcrawler." Ororo said with genuine concern on her face.  
  
"It's ok, Storm. I don't take it personally when Logan 'goes off on one'. I just figure that's how he is. I know Nightcrawler thinks the same. He's just like, more sensitive." Kitty had a slight look of nervousness about her as she adjusted an imaginary crease in her tank top. "I was wondering if you could help me with something, though. Could you meet me in the Library in ten minutes?"  
  
"Of course Kitty. I will see you there. I'll be on the first table."  
  
"Thank you, Ororo. Your the best!" Kitty hugged her and ran out the greenhouse with a cheshire cat grin on her face. 'Just gotta tell everyone my end of the operation is done. And get theirs done' She thought.  
  
Later In Library Ororo pressed a series of buttons to enter the Library, the wooden effect solid metal doors opened silently then closed again. She strolled across to table 1 which was closest to the fireplace. There wasn't a fire on at the moment but this was her favourite table to sit at. A few minutes had passed by and just as her mind started wondering she heard footsteps from behind her, in the direction of the centre isle which ran all the way to the back of the library. She turned to the sound of the footsteps only to find Logan walking towards her with is hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"Hello Logan." Ororo said as she got up from her seat and leant on the table facing Logan.  
  
"Hey 'Ro" Logan said getting closer to her. "You haven't seen Beast on your way over have ya'?"  
  
"No, why?" Storm enquired.  
  
"He said he found something else out about my mutation and that he'd meet me here in 10 minutes, that was half an hour ago." Logan said with a slightly pissed off manner. He would of been more angry at being kept waiting if it hadn't been for Ororo's presence.  
  
"Really? Kitty said she'd meet me here too." Ororo glanced at the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "4.45 she's a few minutes late. But shall we go find Hank?"  
  
Logan smiled, a rare sight. "Sure, 'Ro"  
  
As they got to the door, Logan put in the code to leave the library but the door wouldn't open. Ororo Tried with no luck. She tried the security override but that was locked too.  
  
"...That's strange..." Ororo sighed.  
  
"It's not strange 'Ro, we've been set up. The kids have tricked us."  
  
"But what about Beast? Surely he's above trickery." Storm stated.  
  
Logan sniffed around the control panel which operates the door. "Obviously not. His scent is all around it!"  
  
Ororo snorted "I'd understand why they would want to lock you in here but why me?" She tossed he hair off her shoulders and looked back to the table she was just sitting at. She had to do a double take at the chair she was sitting at, she thought she saw something. Ororo walked back up to the chair she sat on. Logan close behind. It was only as she got closer that she saw there was a piece of paper on the chair. Picking up and unfolding it she read the contents "Your not coming out till you two are together. Love Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Ray, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Even, Rogue and Beast."  
  
"Your right 'Ro, Beast isn't into trickery. He's into matchmaking." Logan got closer to Ororo and placed his arms around her from behind.  
  
She smiled a coy smile, turned to face him kissed him deeply and said "If only they new the whole picture, Logan."  
  
He growled lustfully and Ororo laughed "I'm not doing it in here again Logan, the tables are too hard! Besides, I don't know in there is a CCTV camera is in here."

End   
  
Please let me know what you think of this fic by reviewing. Luv Lady Jayde Une-x- 


End file.
